


Red Alert

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BBW, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vibrators, fantasies, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny porn porn written for @torn-and-frayed’s Songs Of Supernatural Challenge Season Two, for which I had Lynyrd Skynyrd - Saturday Night Special, and also, I’ve stuck in the @supernaturlmagines’ 50 Shades Of Supernatural, for which my prompt: Hmmm - he’s soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty - no time limit. Keep an eye out for that line. It kind of fits in with how pornographic and cheesy this is. This is a standalone, there will be no more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Alert

 

Hunting with the Winchesters wasn’t a problem, for the most part. They were good company, despite the trouble that seem to dog their understandably large footsteps. They’d provided you with something you hadn’t had in years and that was a home away from the road, although for the last couple of months, the time you’d spent at the bunker had been minimal, whilst hunting for rogue angels.

The crappy motel Dean had selected for the night wasn’t much to look at, but at least you had your own room and privacy. You needed that. Years cramped in small rooms with your dad or your brother, both of whom had succumbed to the life, meant that the moments you had to yourself were very precious.

And the moments you had to yourself where the Winchesters were concerned, were even more precious.

Dean and Sam were amazing. They truly were. They were heroes. They were fighters. They were....drop dead fucking gorgeous and a million miles out of your league. You were a frayed-around-the-edges mess, with a few more extra pounds than you probably should have been carrying (what can you expect from a diet of diner food, beer and terror?) and it wouldn’t surprise you if someone asked the boys and they replied with “she’s Y/N, our friend, more like a sister than anything”.

Of course, that didn’t stop you lusting after one or both of them. Both. It was always both. Your dreams were haunted by glimpses of chiselled abs, strong chests and thick shoulders; and your imagination always ran wild where it came to the sheer  _ size _ of the pair of them. A girl can dream, and fuck, did you dream.

With the hunt done and dusted, you and the boys had decided to take a night off. They’d opted for a bar, and you’d opted...well, as far as they knew, you’d opted for a chick flick and some icecream. Needless to say, as soon as they were gone, you were plucking your trusted little waterproof bullet vibrator from your duffle bag, and heading for the hottest of hot showers available in the dingy motel.

Lining your treasured bottles of nice smelling bodywash up on the shelf, you let the water run for a few minutes so you didn’t accidentally icicle your nethers, and hummed a tune whilst you waited. Tonight’s rerunning song in your head, was Saturday Night Special, a particular favourite of yours from your childhood. Your dad had been a massive Skynyrd fan, and it was a song he’d always blast after a good hunt. And this had been a good hunt.

Only way to celebrate was with orgasms, right?

Sticking your arm under the water, you deemed it hot enough for your liking and you placed your vibrator on the shelf with the bodywash, pushing the shower curtain aside enough for you to climb in. The water felt delicious as it poured over your slightly grimy skin, and you decided a wash was probably a good idea first. As you soaped up the sponge and started to rub yourself down, your thoughts drifted to Dean’s ass.

God, he’d looked magnificent chasing that werewolf down, and climbing up a ladder behind him was not a view you would dismiss any time soon. Of course, Sam was just as glorious on the hunt, all that hair blowing around and making him look like some mythical Norse god.

Heat pooled between your thighs, completely not a result of the warm water and you hummed even louder to yourself, wishing you had a stereo to play music on whilst you were in here. A bit of loud music to cover the noises you’d inevitably be making in a few moments wouldn’t be too bad, but luckily, yours was the room on the end and the boys’ empty room was the only adjoining one.

‘Mr Saturday Night so special, got a barrel that’s blue and cold, ain’t good for nothing, but put a man six feet in a hole…’ Your voice was light as you reached up for the shampoo, squeezing a dollop into your hand and running it through your damp locks. You always kept your eyes shut when you did it, and your felt your hips swaying to the song in your head. ‘Oooo, Mr Saturday Night special, for twenty dollars you can buy yourself one too…’ You giggled as you realised your vibrator had cost about that much. Best damn thing you’d ever brought on the road. Especially with the Winchester eye candy tagging along.

You briefly wondered if they ever did anything like this. The thought of Sam or Dean soaping up in the shower, long hands stroking their generously sized cocks...fuck, it was too much to bear. Biting your lip, you quickly rinsed the shampoo from your hair, picking up the vibrator from the shelf. It buzzed to life as you pressed the button, and you silently thanked the powers of whatever for the invention of waterproof sex toys.

Sliding your hand down first, you found yourself already wet from the water and the suds, your clit swollen to attention, and you couldn’t help but hiss as you brushed the tip of your finger over the tiny bud. You leaned back against the shower wall, letting the cool tile sooth your overheated skin as you moved the vibrator against your pussy, thinking about your hunting partners. Heat danced over your body, making you burst out into goosebumps, and you shivered as the vibrator hit that exact right spot.

‘Fuck…’ You gasped, the song fleeing from your head, replaced by separate images of Dean and Sam. God, what you wouldn’t give for one moment sandwiched between those two. Dean’s overactive mouth finally put to use on your soaked cunt, whilst you sucked his brother off. Getting your mouth wrapped around his no-doubt giant dick would definitely be a dream come true.

Another expletive left your lips as you moved the vibrator south, sliding it into the heated channel between your thighs as your index finger kept working at your clit. You’d lost all measure of time and meaning now, too caught up in the throes of imagining Dean’s mouth working at your pussy, your mouth working at Sam’s cock. Maybe they’d fuck you, one at each end, or maybe they’d be a bit more adventurous. The both of them, inside you, stretching you out - fuck, you’d probably die from pleasure.

The curse words turned into nonsensical whimpers as you felt your pussy clench down on the vibrator inside you, your orgasm slowly cresting. Your mind was providing all sorts of nasty little ideas - your recent favourite had been the thought of riding one of the boys on a chair as you let the other fuck your mouth. As you kept moving your fingers against your own body, the image grew stronger, and your climax seized you almost violently, making you surrender your touch on your clit. Your hand flew out to the side, looking for balance as your body spasmed and rocked against the vibrator you were still thrusting into your slick pussy. Unfortunately, you didn’t find any balance, and your hand instead knocked everything off of the shelves. You cried out as you stumbled, half from pleasure and half from flight, before you slid to your ass almost painfully in the shower.

You didn’t even bother to move as you lay there, blissed out on your own touch, the water still warm and pounding down onto you. Shampoo and bodywash bottles were scattered on the bathroom floor, and you’d knocked the curtain askew in your flailing, and you giggled as you looked at the mess you’d made.

So when the door flew open, revealing both Winchesters with guns drawn, you didn’t quite know how to react.

‘Er…’ Dean stared down at you, his cheeks flushing red, as Sam lowered his gun.

‘Shit, sorry, we thought, we thought there were…’

You felt your skin heat a thousand degrees with a blush as you struggled to cover yourself with nothing, the buzzing of your vibrator,  _ still fucking inside you _ , sounding like it was coming through stereos. ‘I...knocked things over…’

‘We heard you scream -’ Dean shook his head. ‘Oh, man…this is awkward.’ He elbowed Sam in the side. ‘We’ll...er...we’ll…’

‘I could use a hand!’ You blurted out, before wishing the ground would actually swallow you whole. ‘Getting off, I mean, shit, getting  _ up _ !’ You dropped your head into your hands, wondering why the world couldn’t end right  _ fucking _ now.

The sound of a booted foot landing in the shower made you jump, and you uncovered your face to see Sam looming over you, seeming  _ way _ bigger than he normally did, as he bent down and lifted you easily to your feet. Embarrassingly, the vibrator kept buzzing away, and you could feel the shame wafting off of you as he leaned around and turned the shower off.

‘You done in here?’ He asked, almost like he was ignoring the sound of your sex toy buried in your pussy and the fact that he and Dean had just burst in on you after you’d gotten yourself off. At least they couldn’t read minds - that would have made it a thousand times more embarrassing. You nodded at his question, cheeks flaming as he handed you a towel. ‘Well, that’s good. If you’d needed to do your hair or something, it wouldn’t have been very convenient.’

You frowned, eyes darting up to meet his. ‘Why?’

‘Because seeing you all sprawled out, wet and needy after you’ve just literally fucked yourself?’ Sam grinned, grabbing your hand and pressing it against the thick bulge in his pants. You gasped, snatching your hand back in shock. ‘Baby, do you know how many times me and Dean have talked about double teaming your sweet ass?’

You swallowed around the lump that had formed in your throat, peering around Sam to see Dean nodding his head emphatically. ‘What?’

‘You heard me. Me, Dean and you. A messy pile.’ His hand was on your shoulder,  _ it was on your shoulder _ . ‘Fuck, the ways we’ve thought you’ve move for us.’

‘M-me? But I’m...I’m…’ You looked down at yourself, not seeing a whole lot with the towel covering you. But you knew one thing; you were not in their ballpark at all. ‘But you and Dean like...proper girls. Like, model types. I’ve seen you…’

‘Girls.’ Sam chuckled. ‘Baby, you’re all woman, and that’s what we want.’

You weren’t sure if it was from the shower, or something else, but it must have been a thousand degrees in the bathroom as you contemplated Sam’s brazen words. He was waiting, watching you with lust blown hazel eyes.

Your vibrator kept buzzing.

‘O..okay…’ You inhaled sharply. ‘I think I must be dreaming right now...did I knock myself out on the way down?’

Sam’s laughter were rich as he pulled you from the shower and into his arms. ‘How about we spank you and see if that wakes you up?’ You squeaked as he manhandled you into the bedroom, Dean hot on his tails, stripping his layers off as he went. The guns they’d burst in with were discarded, and Sam laid you down on the bed, with just the towel covering. ‘First things first -’ His large hand disappeared under the fabric, parting your thighs as you whimpered, his thick fingers grasping the end of your vibrator and withdrawing it from your body. ‘You are  _ not _ going to be needing this any more.’

You watched with wide eyes as he turned it off and dropped it to the floor, motioning to Dean, who was literally ripping his own clothes off.

‘Dean, how about you take care of the preliminaries whilst I get undressed?’

‘Oh, I got no problem with that,’ Dean grinned, shucking off his pants, left only in his boxers as he crawled onto the foot of the queen bed. You gulped audibly, watching him come towards you like he was stalking prey. ‘You know you’re always teasing me, Y/N? Didn’t you tell me I had an oral fixation with food?’ His eyes shone as you nodded. ‘Guess what else I got an oral fixation with?’

You clutched at the towel as he pushed it up over your belly, his big hands opening you up to his hungry gaze. His fingers spread you wide, and you mewled as he flicked your clit with the pad of his index finger.

‘Beautiful little pussy,’ he muttered, bending his head down. The second his tongue touched you, you arched up off of the bed, only to find yourself pinned down by Dean’s strong hands. ‘Taste like fucking heaven…’ he mumbled against your cunt, and you vaguely heard Sam chuckle somewhere else in the room.

The sensation was beyond anything you’d felt before. You were no blushing virgin, but you weren’t exactly the pick of the crop for most men either. Drunken lights-out sex was the pinnacle of your love life, and laying here, almost totally exposed with the eldest Winchester brother lavishing attention on your bare cunt, felt like you’d hit the fucking jackpot.

Your fingers clutched at the towel as you writhed and moaned under Dean’s touch, and a few moments later, Sam’s hand covered yours. You opened your eyes, seeing him stood beside the bed, dressed only in the SAXX underwear you knew he was fond of, and you frowned as he tugged gently at the towel.

‘Sam…’ You whispered, crying out as Dean’s tongue thrust deep into your body, his fingers matching his pace on your clit, and you knew you wouldn’t last long. Sam smiled, tugging again at the towel and you fought your instincts to cover up. ‘Don’t…’

‘Don’t what?’ He asked.

‘I’m not...I’m not…’ It would really help if you could form coherent thoughts, but fresh off of an orgasm, then extreme embarrassment, followed by shock and then Dean eating you out like a man starved? It was shocking that blood was even making it to your brain at this point.

‘You’re not what?’ Sam asked, one knee on the bed as he leaned over you, his fingers nudging the towel away from your body one inch at a time. ‘Beautiful? Sexy? Powerful? Amazing? Tell me, Y/N, which of these things don’t describe exactly what you are?’ You wanted to say all of them, but encouraging your mouth to do anything but wail in pleasure was like trying to get shit from a rocking horse. Sam laughed under his breath, bending his head to suck one hard nipple into his mouth.

The compounding sensations from Sam’s touch and Dean’s tongue melted together and you came apart easily, giving a loud cry as you tumbled into the abyss. Dean didn’t stop, and neither did Sam, and you stopped caring about a possible wet patch underneath your ass as your body flooded with a beautiful cocktail of hormones you’d never managed by yourself.

When Dean pulled away, Sam was replacing him, kneeling between your thighs, his huge frame almost completely covering you on the bed.

‘Y/N, you’re the most amazing woman we’ve ever met. And thinking you’re anything less than perfect, isn’t acceptable.’ You opened mouth to argue with him, only to find yourself silenced by a searing kiss. You moaned into Sam’s mouth, your hands finally finding some energy, and you took the opportunity to run your fingers through his thick hair, like you’d always wanted to do. 

Dean watched from the side of the bed, his hand lazily pumping his cock. His boxers had disappeared - you’d managed to miss that strip show, which was a serious pity. ‘How long do you think it’ll take us to convince her, little brother?’

Sam smiled as he pulled away. ‘Well, we can make a start now. But I’m willing to spend the rest of my life showing you how beautiful you are. Bet Dean is too.’

‘Hell yes.’ Dean grinned as you rolled your head to look at him. ‘I mean, I’ve spent years staring at your ass, wishing I could watch it bounce up and down on my cock. So I’m not letting up on this dream come true.’

You couldn’t stop the smile on your face at his words, but you were wondering one thing. ‘Why the hell didn’t you say anything before?’ Your eyes slid to Sam, who looked a little embarrassed.

‘Y/N...you’re a little out of our league.’ Your mouth dropped open, but Sam didn’t stop talking. ‘We figured you’d find a nice guy and settle down. But the longer it went on -’

‘I’ve been wanting to say something for months, just to put that out there,’ Dean grumbled. ‘But Sam said it was both or neither. We couldn’t decide. So we’re sharing.’ He paused, his hand stopping on his cock as he contemplated whether  _ you _ wanted it or not. ‘As long as that’s okay with you?’

Your mouth fell open again, and your eyes went wide. ‘You are kidding, right? How the hell wouldn’t I be okay with that?’

Sam raised his head towards Dean, giving him an “I told you so” look, and Dean stuck his tongue out. ‘Well, there’s only one thing we need to sort out now.’ Sam’s hazel eyes dropped back to yours. ‘How do you want us, baby?’

And if that wasn’t the million dollar question. Now you’d gotten a good look and feel of both men, you were dubious about whether Sam would even fit….well endowed didn’t cover it. You squirmed underneath him, and he caught on to your train of thought fairly quickly.

‘Don’t worry about that, Y/N,’ he grinned, lowering his mouth to your ear. ‘I’ll  _ make _ it fit, and then I’ll make you scream. And Dean isn’t that much smaller.’ Your eyes darted to Dean, who grinned, his hand still working at his stiff cock. ‘You want me inside you first? You can control it, if you’re on top.’

You whined, nodding, as Sam took charge and rolled you both over, throwing the towel away. You sat astride him, naked and bare, almost fighting with yourself to cover up. Sam’s hands grabbed yours as he thrust up against you. He was still wearing underwear.

‘Fuck, that’s view,’ he groaned, the thick muscles in his neck standing out as your pussy warmed his length. ‘I need to get these boxers off.’

Your fingers were there automatically, and you wiggled back, allowing yourself the room to drag his boxers down his legs. His cock sprang free, and your mouth watered, your fingers sliding up to wrap almost all the way around his thick length, and Sam moaned loudly. Taken by confidence for a brief moment, you pushed up onto your free hand, darting your tongue out to taste him.

Every fantasy you’d ever had came rushing back, and you sucked the tip of his dick into your mouth, closing your lips around him softly before using your tongue to tease at his slit. Sam’s hips bucked, and your eyes locked on his seductively.

‘I think I wanna suck your cock, Sam,’ you whispered, ‘while Dean fucks me from behind.’

Dean’s answering groan was followed by the sound of him getting up. Sam didn’t speak, just watching as you started to lick and suck all along the length of his cock, using your hand to hold him steady as you explored him with your tongue. Dean was behind you now, and you whimpered as he slowly pushed two fingers into your welcoming heat, scissoring them to open you up.

‘This okay, Y/N?’ He asked, and you nodded, sliding your mouth down over Sam’s cock. You only managed to get a couple of inches in the first time, but it was enough to make him thrust up against you with a deep growl.

Naturally, your mind chose this point to start providing pornographic commentary about Sam’s dick, practically worshipping it as Dean used his fingers to loosen you up, ready for his impressive cock.  _ Hmmm - he’s soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty. _ You stifled a giggle at the ridiculous dialogue your brain was producing, bobbing your mouth over Sam’s cock, enjoying the way he was coming apart underneath you.

Dean withdrew his fingers from your pussy, pressing against you from behind, his calves against the bed base as he rubbed the tip of his cock over your hole. You pushed back, desperate to feel him, and he didn’t disappoint - after a few seconds he started to thrust into you, going deeper each time, and your mind gave up on commentary and reverted to “oh god oh god oh god”. The words probably would have been the same coming out of your mouth, had it not been full of Sam’s thick member.

As Dean gave a final thrust and buried himself to the hilt inside your cunt, you moaned around Sam, and he responded with a thrust upwards. You could feel him hitting the back of your throat, and you pulled back a little, not sure of your gag reflex just yet. All you could think of was how  _ full _ you felt, and Dean’s hand were on your ass as he rotated his hips a little. His cock twitched inside you and you felt like you were going to die of happiness.

_ This was what you wanted _ . Of course, your brain was happy to provide the “I told you so”.

‘Weren’t we gonna check if you were dreaming?’ Dean purred, his right hand rubbing circles into your ass cheek and you whined around Sam, making the younger Winchester jerk as you started to move again, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked him off with vigor. Dean’s hand came down lightly on your ass, and you pushed back, prompting him to give one sharp, short thrust.

Pulling off of Sam’s cock entirely, you glanced back over your shoulder. ‘Dean please, I need it, please…’

He didn’t reply, but he smirked as you returned your mouth to his brother’s dick, pulling another drawn out moan from Sam as you bobbed your head, taking as much of him into your mouth as possible. Dean pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, throwing his head back as he started to move with a steady pace, his cock feeling like it was going to split you in two.

If this was how you  _ were _ to die? Fuck it, you were good with that.

Sam’s intention to last was blown to smithereens as you tried to deep throat him for the first time, your throat tightening around his length as you smothered your gag reflex, your hand tight around the base of his cock. He groaned loudly, practically squeaking your name as his hips jerked wildly and you just about had enough time to pull back a little so he didn’t choke you, his come warm and salty on your tongue. You swallowed every last drop of him, cleaning him up as Dean continued to fuck you from behind.

The eldest Winchester didn’t seem to be paying much attention, but as soon as you were done with Sam, his pace increased. Sam moved, letting Dean have more room to pound you into the mattress, and you screamed in pleasure as he kept going, your face buried in the musky smelling sheets as he fucked you hard. Your orgasm was brutal and you could feel your own juices dripping down your thigh as Dean’s thrusts stuttered and then stopped altogether. His fingers curled into your hips as he came with a heady grunt, his warm come spilling out around his cock as he collapsed onto your back, just about holding his weight off of you.

As he withdrew, his legs gave way and you whined softly, falling onto the mattress in a bedraggled mess of come, and sweat. You definitely needed another shower now.

Sam chuckled as he watched you, his cock already half hard again. ‘She thinks she’s only getting one round?’ You opened one eye to look up at him, as Dean disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. ‘That’s cute.’

‘There’s more?’ You asked, throat a little raspy, as Sam bent down to your level, rolling you onto your back. His mouth covered yours for a few seconds as he kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue and you sighed contentedly as he pulled away.

‘Y/N...you’ve no idea of the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into.’ Sam grinned, and you smiled, perfectly happy to deal with all the trouble the Winchesters could cause you.


End file.
